A Jelsa Adventure
by Shayla150
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa meet and fall in love but soon realize their relationship is unique in everyway. Will Elsa and Jack be able to defeat their fears and live happily ever after? Cover photo from : randomroodles (tumblr)
1. Chapter 1: Sight

**Jack's POV**

It was a warm summer day in July when I heard the news of some princess or something causing it to snow in the kingdom of Arendelle.

"You'd never believe it!" said Tooth, pacing, "Logan Thomas lost his top left incisor, and one of my little baby teeth were on their way to get it when they encountered a blizzard! At first I thought it was you but then I called you here and I realize you didn't know a thing about it, which was odd considering…" Tooth started going off on a tangent.

"Tooth."

"I mean you're the only person I know who controls winter like weather. So it must mean…" I cut her off.

"TOOTH!" She paused mid-step, "Where did you say this was happening again?"

"Arendelle, A peaceful, conservative kingdom. A couple of years ago the king and queen died on their way to a wedding in Corona. You know the girl who was in the tower who never cut her hair and turned out to be the lost princess. Gee, I was so excited when she finally went home I was able to tell she was the lost princess from the memories in her teeth. I felt bad because I kne…" Tooth began to spill her guts again.

"Thanks, Tooth," I interrupted. "I better get going."

She opened her mouth to say something but then she pressed her lips together in a tight-lipped smile and nodded. I walked away from her, held my staff in my right hand and leaped into the air.

As I glided to the ground and touched the grass below me, causing frost to form beneath my bare feet. "Odd" I mumbled to myself; no snow, no ice, not even a bit of frost, other than mine. Why would Tooth send me somewhere and make up this wild summer- winter crossover tale. Well it wouldn't hurt to take a look around I thought. There was a mountain to the north, which was covered in snow, but I remembered that from last winter when I created a blizzard here, the mountain wasn't out of the ordinary.

I flew over to what seemed to be the main town. I heard townsfolk talking excitedly about the queen, Elsa? I thought that's what I heard.

"We will become the greatest kingdom with Queen Elsa as our leader!" said a tall man in a brown suit.

"But at what risk! What if she freezes a playground or school," said a large woman holding a baby.

I followed the crowd towards the palace, I flew threw the gates to find an outdoor ice rink in the courtyard. "Oh my god" I whispered to myself. The fountains were frozen in to intricate sculptures. I thought I might cry. I slowly lowered myself onto the rink. I bent down to touch my fingers to the ice. I rubbed my fingertips against the smooth, cool surface. I looked up just at the right moment to see it began to snow and then I heard the most gorgeous laugh. I searched for the source. I looked around I could hear it but I could find where it was coming from. I was about to leap into the air but then I saw her. The moment I saw her my breath left my body. She had eyes bluer than the ocean, and hair that was silky and white as snow. She had it in a loose braid that trailed onto her left shoulder. I was in awe, I'm rather sure my mouth dropped open.

She glanced over in my direction and for a moment I felt as if she locked eyes with me. I smiled at her and she bit her lower lip and looked down. She looked back at me and shook her head a little and looked back at a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

I started to walk in her direction and then a young couple past threw me, and then I remembered, no one could see me, not even this beautiful girl.

**Elsa's POV**

Anna threw her head back as we laughed over how bad of a skater she was. She could not skate to save her life. I skimmed the crowd of Arendelle citizens, my citizens, who knew who I was, and actually liked me; I stopped for a moment at a boy with his mouth gaping with hair the same color as mine. He smiled and it made butterflies appear in my stomach. But before I could do anything I noticed Kristoff across the ice, he made his way toward us.

"Hey," I whispered to Anna as I quickly motioned to Kristoff with my eyes.

"Hi!" Anna's face lit up as she turned to see him. "I have a surprise for you," Anna pulled out a piece of fabric from her pocket, "But you have to wear this." He grudgingly agreed and she let out a yip of excitement. She turned to me before she led him off and asked, "You'll be okay here?" I smiled and nodded even though I don't think she would have cared if I asked her to stay but I kind of wanted to find that handsome guy.

I skated to the area where I saw him last. He was standing near one of the frozen fountains but I wasn't sure where he had gone. I stood there awkwardly as I scanned the crowd for him, smiling at my people. He looked very familiar as if I had seen him when I was little; maybe we were friends? How did I know him?

I felt a little overwhelmed and a bit tired. I decided I was going to head to the study for a little piece and quiet. As I walked down the hall I found the temperature was dropping indoors, maybe it was me, I must have been doing it involuntarily. I turned a corner to find that the study door was already open. I asked the guard if anyone went inside and he said he thought he felt a draft earlier. A servant suggested cracking the door a bit to help the flow of air, "But I don't think it helped, my lady, It's still cold as hell- sorry madam. That was very improper, it wont happen again."

I smiled "Don't worry about it, I'll try not to freeze the air when I'm in there." He chuckled. I pushed my way into the study to find little icicles hanging from the bookshelves. Someone mush have forgotten to clean them up in here. I walked to the section where Anna and I would always sit with our mother and read before I hit Anna with my powers. I skimmed the books; fairy tales and nursery rhymes. One book looked as if it was covered in frost. I pulled it off the shelf and walked over to my desk. I brushed it off to find it was the tale of Jack Frost, a boy who created blizzards and such. It was my favorite book when I was little because it gave me hope there were more people like myself and Jack Frost, like us. I opened the book to a random page. And saw an illustration of Jack Frost, he looked a lot like the boy in the courtyard I saw today but Jack Frost had a crooked nose and larger eyes than the boy I saw.

"Hmm, I like the real life version better." I smiled to myself thinking of the extremely good-looking boy in the courtyard.

Then I heard his voice, " Yeah, me too."

_Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! Send a review if you guys want me to continue._

_-k_


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting

**Jack's POV**

I watched as this girl lit up as she read my story. It was fascinating. She traced the illustration of me with her index and middle fingers. She sighed and said, "Hmm, I like the real life version better." She chuckled.

I laughed to myself, "Yeah, me too."

And then I paused as I saw the girl slowly close the book and look over in my direction. "Who said that?" She questioned with a sophisticated but affirmative voice.

I was stunned; could she actually see me? Did she believe in me? I carefully studied her features as I watched her eyes search the corner of the room, which I was sitting on top of my staff. She carefully put the book on a desk to her right.

"I asked 'who said that?'" Stated with a firmer voice than before.

I regained my senses and replied. "I did. Are you able to see me?"

She inhaled deeply and nervously. "Identify yourself," she commanded.

I swiftly maneuvered myself off of my staff and onto the floor. Her eyes darted downward to where my feet had landed. In a normal situation a little frost would form below my feet, but when I looked down I noticed that the ground was already iced over and below my feet the ice crystalized. I also saw ice slowly creeping up the walls; shutting the door I had come in through and freezing it shut.

"What ever you are you're not leaving until I get an answer." The girl's eyes shot daggers at my chest, which I only assume was because I was taller than her. But if I was a head shorter than I am now, I do not believe I would be able to survive her icy stare.

"I'm Jack," I hesitated as I watched her eyes dart around her. I sighed, "Jack Frost."

**Elsa's POV**

As soon as the mysterious voice answered suddenly a boy appeared where I was looking. And not just any boy, it was the boy from the courtyard today, the one I caught staring at me. At the sudden appearance of "Jack," I slipped on the ice and started to fall backwards on to the bookshelf behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that a domino effect was going to take place and the palace maids who just had to clean up all the snow in obscure places would hate me even more now. I waited for the loud crash of books to come and the pain in my back of hitting all of the encyclopedias behind me. And I waited, but nothing happened. I slowly opened one eye searching for the source of my luck. All I saw were blue eyes staring at me. Jack was incredibly close to my face. He had one hand holding my hand and his other on the arch in my back. I stared at him for a moment sharing the same look of astonishment.

We just stood there as statues; staring into each other's eyes. My mind was searching for some sort of solution. I reached my free hand up to his face and lightly pressed my fingertips on his cheek. It was cold but it felt like skin. I pulled my hand back as I gasped.

**Jack's POV**

Her eyes squinted in to a look of confusion. Her mouth hung slightly agape.

"Uh hi," I mumbled as I helped her to her feet.

"You're Jack Frost?" She questioned as she took a step back. She jumped when she bumped into the bookshelf behind her.

"You can see me?" I asked. She nodded but her eyes still showed confusion. "Let me explain?" She nodded again. " So uh, you know Santa Clause right?" silence hung in the air awkwardly.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, he's real." She raised an eyebrow. "He goes by North, and he's Russian."

She let out a little snicker. "Oh really?"

"Yea, and the tooth fairy and the sandman and even the Easter bunny."

"And let me guess, the boogieman is real too." She teased. I was glad to see her body loosen.

"Unfortunately, yes. But you can only see them and touch them and hear them if you believe in them." She looked away from me for the first time and began to process the information.

"Well then how could I see you earlier but then only heard you just now?" She asked.

"Uh well, I'm sort of new to this whole 'believing in me' thing," I explained. She cocked her head to the side as if she was asking why. "It's a long story, but I think when someone really wants to believe in someone, err uh, well when someone really wants someone to believe in, Manny takes care of the rest."

"And who is 'Manny?'" She countered.

"Uh, man in the moon." I replied. I smiled slightly to try and give her some reassurance.

"Is there anyway you can prove this to me?" The girl looked up at me as she pushed a hair behind her ear.

I smirked at her before I reached for my staff. "I'm glad you asked."

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long time to update, I went on vaca for 3 weeks and had little time to write. I also changed the rating because I will have the smut scenes on a different site to allow a wider audience. I'm also thinking of adding Merida and Hiccup to the story, but it won't be for a while so don't get too excited. Hopefully I'll have an update by next Friday._

_-k_


	3. Chapter 3: Preformance

Chapter 3

_Hey quick note, I decided I would try to make chapters a bit longer to make each update better for y'all. Okay that's all. Enjoy the chapter. __J_

**Elsa's POV**

He held out his hand to me. My head was telling me no. My heart was saying yes. I stared at his left hand, which looked warm and open however I knew it had to be physically cold, if it was anything like his cheek. My hand seemed to move with a mind of its own and it hovered over his in a quick moment of hesitation. His voice brought me out of my trance. I'm not sure what he said but he looked like he was waiting for an answer.

"What?" I smiled nervously as I looked up at him.

"Uh, I asked what your, err, name, um, was," he removed his hand from the space below mine to run it through his hair.

"Oh," I never thought that no one would know my name. I don't mean to sound haughty, but I am the Queen of Arendelle and before then I was a princess.

There was a time when I was younger that I had snuck out of the palace. I don't remember how old I was but it was before I had struck Anna with my powers. I ran down a street in town and was looking for the pond near the castle, but I couldn't remember where it was. I ran into a couple of children playing and I joined in. Well after looking around and playing for three hours I started to feel hungry so I walked to a bakery. Of course I had no money on me but I knew the baker was wealthy and sometimes threw out a couple of days old bread. So as I nonchalantly walked behind the bakery someone must have spotted me and told the baker. Well as I was shuffling through some of the waste I found a loaf that looked big enough that I could just eat the inside, that way I wouldn't have to eat any part that had touched something dirty. Just as I sat down on a nearby stoop to eat, the baker came running around his shop screaming. He called me filth and asked for my name. When I pushed some hair out of my eyes and told him that I was a princess he dropped to his knees to beg for forgiveness. I told him that it was fine and that I shouldn't have been stealing. He insisted that I wasn't and that I should come inside to eat fresh bread. I tried to argue but he simply patted my back until I found myself in the shop. The baker announced to everyone that they were dinning with royalty. One of the girls I had been playing with was in line collecting bread for her family when she spotted me. She quickly darted outside before I could stop her. By the time I ate, thanked the baker and got back to where the boys and girls told me they played, my true identity was revealed. I remembered seeing their faces change from fun, to fear. Not fear of my powers but fear of hurting the princess on accident, fear of saying something to upset her. I remembered how lonely it felt as I watched each child slowly leave.

"My name…" I hesitated.

"You do have a name, don't you?" he teased.

"El-" I started, "-lise. Elise." I panicked. This could be like a fresh start. He didn't know who I was, even though he was standing in my castle.

"Elise?" He raised one eyebrow.

I fiddled with my hair and tried to avoid his gaze. "Mmhhm. Yea, it's an old family name," I lied.

"Well this just isn't going to work," he said. I froze. He knew I was lying. Why did I lie? He was in my castle and probably already knew. How could I be so stupid? "You're gonna need a nick name," he chuckled.

I let out a nervous laugh, "oh."

"How bout," he tapped his index finger to his lips. "Lisey? No. Liz? No. Elsie?" I smiled and remembered when Anna used to call me that. "Elsie it is then."

"What? What kind of name is that?" I asked

"The kind of name that I will use until you tell me your real name." He replied with a smirk on his face. I felt my eyes widen and I heard him chuckle. "Oh calm down, Elsie. I'm just teasing, unless Elise isn't really your name?" I shook my head and sighed inwardly. "Okay Elsie. Lets get down to business."

**Jack POV**

I extended my hand to Elise once again. She looked down at it once again as if it was foreign. "Look, I'm not gonna, err, hurt you. Were just gonna have a little fun."

"I'm not worried about _you _hurting _me_." She responded.

"Then what are you afraid of?" I asked as I reached my hand closer to hers.

Elise took a deep breath and took my hand ignoring my question. "Well. I guess that wasn't so bad. Now whaa-" Elise did not get a chance to finish for I had already pulled her on to the windowsill. I hovered outside the open window while Elise stood on her tiptoes trying to balance. "Are you _trying _to kill me!" She screamed with a look of terror on her face, which was replaced with a look of confusion when she noticed I wasn't standing on anything. "H-how are-re you doing that?"

I grinned at her, frankly because she was beautiful but also because she looked very lost. "Jack Frost, remember?" I backed away from her. I threw my hands up in the air, "Mythical legend, creator of blizzards and snow days." I gave an over dramatic bow."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh right, how could I forget?" She taunted.

"I'd take a seat if I were you. This will be quite the show." I turned away, but stole a look from over my shoulder of Elise shaking her head and (might I add,) very gracefully sitting on the windowsill.

I formed a snowflake on the tip of my staff and watched the flake fall.

**Elsa's POV**

I hadn't realized it had gotten dark until now. I waited for Jack to do something amazing that would astound me. A snowflake appeared on my nose and I brushed it off. "You have to have a little more than a snowflake to make me think you're Jack Frost," but I had spoken too soon for a giant flurry of snow was headed in my direction. Before I could react I was hit with the snow and I fell off the windowsill. I tried forming a pillow of snow to catch myself but something else caught me.

It was Jack. He had his left arm around my waist and a big staff like thing in his right.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. I opened one eye to check my surroundings. My eyes shot open as I realized we were about 2 feet from the fjord, flying parallel to it. I let out a yip of excitement as I felt the wind in my face. I looked to my right to see Jack laughing at my excitement. "We're not even to the best part yet!" He yelled as I spread my arms out like I was flying.

He touched the hooked end of his staff to the water creating a trail of ice behind us. I reached out to touch my fingertips to the water leave a trail of ice similar to his. It was incredible. Nothing could compare to this feeling of defying gravity. I was mid laugh when we stopped suddenly. We rotated 90 degrees so we were perpendicular with water.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously as he tapped the water below us to freeze a small patch of ice. He set me down and took a step back with wide eyes.

"That," he pointed to the trail of ice that I had made, "I-I didn't do that-t."

"Oh yeah." I brought my hands together. "Uh yeah I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. I'm actual-"

"Queen Elsa," he interrupted. "Oh my gosh, Tooth was right," He mumbled, barley audible.

"So, yeah," I awkwardly stood there as he stood across from me; mouth agape, breathing loudly, " I think I'll go then…" I said as I slowly walked around him, careful not to turn my back to him.

"Wait!" he leapt into action grabbing one of my wrists. We both looked down to see the spot where he must have been expecting water, a little patch of ice just big enough to fit my foot on it.

"I think I'm going to be fine," I shrugged and smiled. He looked at me with a smile slowly appearing on his (still open) mouth.

"This is going to be so much better than 'fine'," he replied.

_Okay so that was good right? I'm starting school this week so expect the update to be on Saturday instead._

_Fun fact- I just got my braces off and all I could think while finishing this chapter is about how awesome Jack's teeth are._

_Please review_

_-k_


End file.
